User talk:Revolution 9
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 1900 Map Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Local Mafia Boss (talk) 17:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Revolution, I am Edgeofnight (or Edge, or Eon). I was head mod of Almost 2, key word there being was. While I thank you in taking intrest in the project, sadly it has been over for a while. We have several other map games running so feel free to join on of those. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ You post events as your nation. If plausible, they should be put on the map by the map maker. So no, you don't edit the map Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Hey Revolution. Edge again. Let me remind you again that Almost 2 ended. Your questions Hey So I saw your questions on Local's talk page. and I can answer them for you. #Sockpuppeting is one person with multiple accounts. Wether you use it for an in game advantage or to circumvent a block, it is a severe crime and ussually results in a permanant ban #In Map Games, Nations can be conquered. Depending on the game, you can either invade a nation with "Hard" power, or influence a nation with "Soft power" the general rule of thumb in map games is that you can only influence weaker, non-player naitons. Wars are decided with an algorithim and can be against non-player nations and player nations. Any questions about that can be put on my talk page if you want more info. #Currently we are in a bit of a dry season in terms of games. We have my game,Vivempires, and another game, Enhancement (Map Game). Both of these games are on going. #Future map videos on youtube are probably made with GIMP, Paint, or Pixlr and thenn put into a slideshow. Also, I recomend you check the Alternate History Wiki (Link is on my page). Most of our users come from there. If you need anything else, ask Local or me. Hope you stay and play with us!!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Also, when you put ~~~~, you don't need to write your name after. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Don't forget to post for Vivempires now that you have joined it I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I forgot, I'll add you as soon as possible. Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised IT HAS BEGUN!!!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ You, sir, are cheating. Don't Spartian300 (talk) 22:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Piss off. I am the USA. I don't have to listen to you! Spartian300 (talk) 00:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Depends on the Game. In my games I don't care as long as it doesn't break the page or takes up room, but others may care strongly about it.Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! MEOT No. Tech (talk) 16:17, January 2, 2015 (UTC) You sir have made an ass out of the entire European community. Why must you insist upon creating conflict? Especially against one of my allies? There wasn't anywhere else you could've gone to take territory? Really Revolution? But instead you've attacked Portugal with the idea that I would simply let you walk in and kick the door down without any sort of action on my part, I will see you on the battlefield. CaptainCain (talk) 15:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) To counter your point I'd like to point out that France and now the Baltic Union has joined in the war. CaptainCain (talk) 17:00, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Well first off I'm not trying to be spiteful, annoying or aggravating in any way. You attacked my ally and thus I stepped up to defend them, you could naturally ask; why didn't I support Prussia then? Well unlike Prussia, Portugal isn't crazy and as of yet has yet to do anything to provoke this war. As for everyone joining in, well I simply called upon my allies isn't that the base idea behind a military alliance? As for the some what nasty commanets, I apologize. CaptainCain (talk) 17:08, January 4, 2015 (UTC) revolution Sorry. an accident.Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 22:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You have a higher score, but if you where to read my turns, I had a larger standing army than the force you invaded with. The wars where changed to reflect the results. You Lost to Portagul. Then the 2 strongest states in the game joined in and you lost harder. Your colonial empire is going to be divided up, though Spain Proper will be left untouched. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You can not just say "This stuff isn't counted cause I want it to not be counted". Second, there is a reason why Spain never invaded Portagul, even when Spain was stronger. Portagul and England are historic allies and, in modern times, Spain had too much turmoil to be strong enough to conquer Portagul. The algorithm was corrected by me because it was done wrong. As I said, I had a larger army, as shown by my turns compared to your turns. Obviously you where not the larger world power, you where beaten. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Not angry or annoyed. It's my job as an Admin to make sure the community is stable and awnser any questions. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 22:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I ussually keep the recent activity page open when I am home and watch that. If people need me they post it on my talk page. Beyond that most of my time is spent modding my projects. You'd have to ask Dax. Almost 3 Seeing as your grammar isn't horrendous, which is more than I can say about most people on this wikia, I will permit you play as the Second Reich. If you sign up I will approve you. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Dax said it is starting the 17th of this month. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 19:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC)